


【塞尔达／林拉维林】勇者与路过的商人

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Although ALBW Link doesn’t appear in this story, But the story is based on the relationship of ALBW Link/Ravio, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 众神的三角力量2 ／旷野之息 同人。>>众神2林克 & 拉维奥 无差前提。>>众神2林克未出场。>>一位旅行商人路过旷野之息的故事。
Relationships: ALBW Link/Ravio, Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), 拉维奥/林克, 林克/拉维奥
Kudos: 5
Collections: 【众神2／林拉维林】奸商与英雄





	【塞尔达／林拉维林】勇者与路过的商人

勇者与路过的商人

一百二十个神庙。

这是息吹用自己的亲身经历记住的数字。那些深埋在地下的未知试炼，蓝色荧光映照下的精妙机关，还有突然冒出、挥舞着众多武器的古代守护者——每一个都在他心里留下了不可磨灭的记忆。  
但是数量也太多了。神庙们随时出现在奇奇怪怪的地点，在不为人知的角落里安静地发出橙黄色的光。晴朗的夜晚，从高耸的塔顶向下望去，能看到隐匿在海拉鲁大地上星星点点的光。那是拯救这个世界的钥匙，如同诱饵般吸引着扑火的勇者前来找寻它们。  
息吹永远不知道神庙里会有什么在等待着自己，勇者天生的冒险精神和失忆后旺盛的好奇心，推动着百年后苏醒过来的自己去探寻埋藏在那其中的秘密，他喜欢看那些张扬的橙黄一个接一个地染上温柔的蓝，在广阔的旷野上留下独属于自己的印记。

那么，这里就是最后一个了。

息吹维持着面无表情的脸，耐心等待着像木乃伊一般的导师将女神的祝福授予自己，内心却不动声色地将眼前这位的坐姿与之前见过的那些千奇百怪的姿势在脑海内做起了对比。就在海拉鲁的勇者光明正大地开始走神的时候，他突兀地听到面前的木乃伊在结尾处多加了一句话，让他去忘却神殿里获取属于自己的勇者套装。

忘却神殿……真是个令人印象深刻的好地方。

息吹永远也忘不了自己第一次来到那里时被十几个古代守护者用激光瞄准的恐惧。还不熟练的滑翔伞在上升气流中忽上忽下晃晃悠悠，接二连三的能量炮险险蹭过摇晃的身体，在身后炸开发出震耳欲聋的声响。  
金发的少年站在最后一个神庙的台座上，掏出自己从不离身的希卡石板，对着地图上显示出的传送地点犹豫了很久。息吹在自己的背包里翻找了半天，谨慎地换上了那套升至满级的古代套装。最终，伴随着蓝色光弧的一阵波动，全副武装的人出现在布满了残垣断壁的神殿中。

装着服饰的宝箱应该被藏在了神殿的某个角落——或许这是一个新的试炼。息吹抽出大师剑在面前甩了几下，郑重地向着布满了守护者的神殿外走去。  
今非昔比的勇者在密集的激光中举起一个盾牌，轻轻松松干掉了蹲在高台上的十几个守护者，然后在上升气流的帮助下，用炸弹箭轰爆了躲在屋顶上的那几个残骸。可怜这些上万年前遗留下来的机械还没来得及搞清楚状况，就被突如其来的攻击屠了个彻底。

息吹将忘却神殿大厅的角角落落都转了个遍，也没发现什么宝箱。金发的勇者不死心，掏出希卡石板用磁铁功能里里外外地扫了一圈，才不情不愿地返回了神殿深处的神庙。  
神庙后的女神像正对着他安静地微笑。神像的脚边，整整齐齐地摆放着三个箱子。

海拉鲁英杰的眼神蓦地就亮了。

……传说中的勇者套装，也没有想象中那么好。

息吹对着自身刚换上的新衣服评价道。褐色的内搭上绣着希卡族特有的暗纹，短裤配合绿色的裙摆，让他觉得大腿处凉飕飕的。金发的少年赶到有趣般晃了晃自己绿色的帽尖，为这种陌生的感受感到新奇。  
就在他沉浸在获得新套装的喜悦中时，女神像旁边的墙壁——正对着他的那一块，突兀地裂开了一个巨大的缝隙。

海拉鲁的勇者反应很快。绿衣的少年动作迅速地抽出了自己背后的大师剑，长长的鬓角和绿色的帽尖在少年的肩膀上划出一道孤。息吹警惕地注视着面前不同寻常的空间，有奇异的黑色气息自缝隙处不断向外溢出，粘稠而压抑，感觉起来就像是笼罩了城堡的灾厄。绿衣勇者抽了抽鼻子，执剑的手收紧了一下——那后面，有什么东西过来了。  
息吹最先看见的是一只苍白的、属于少年的手。那只手突兀地从冒着黑气的边缘探出，吓了勇敢的英杰一跳。然后，还没等被吓到的人做好心理准备，一个巨大的紫色兔子头套——连带着它的主人——自缝隙里猛地挤出来，“啪叽”一声扑在了面前的地板上。

……那一定摔得挺疼的。

海拉鲁的勇者不太确定那是什么东西。他望着面前的人笨手笨脚地站起身子，同时不忘拍了拍身上沾到的灰尘——对方笨拙的动作使他看起来像是一个人畜无害的吉祥物。息吹怀疑地盯着戴着兔子头套的吉祥物，他注意到了身后那个巨大的标着卢比的口袋——这让他认定对方或许是哪里来的马戏团商人。毕竟他见过千奇百怪的商人们，自己也买过各式各样稀奇古怪的怪物面具。这么想着，金发的少年垂下了手中指向对面的利刃。  
下一秒他就后悔了自己的这个行为。紫色的兔头商人——如果对方是一位商人的话——像是终于注意到面前的人，全身猛地一顿，随即动作敏捷地向着绿衣的勇者扑了过来。

“勇者君～终于又见面了我好想你啊～～……唉？勇者君你长高——痛！！”

息吹利落地抬起手腕用剑柄将扑上来的兔子甩了出去，顾及到对方可能是认识自己的人，他处于礼貌没有使太大的力道。厚重的兔子头套自商人的头上跌落下来，露出了下面年轻的黑发面孔。还是个孩子？海拉鲁英杰的瞳孔颤动了一下，随即耐心地在对方揉着被打到的地方嘀嘀咕咕抱怨完毕后问了一句，

“……你认识我？”  
“！什么？！勇者君你不认识我了吗是我我是拉维奥啊哦这真令人伤心——”

这不能怪他，息吹想。毕竟他刚经过了足足一百年的沉睡，醒来后便将以往的记忆忘了个一干二净。有很多不认识的人一脸希冀地声称是他的旧识，善良的少年为了不辜负对方的期待，总是会选择最温柔的那个回应。然而对方的反应明显超出了失忆勇者目前为止所经历过的所有状况。自称是拉维奥的年轻商人将捡起的兔头帽随意往头上一戴，手脚并用地再次向绿衣的金发勇者迅速逼近过来。

“……”

息吹拼命忍耐住想要后退的欲望，任由对方像一只好奇的兔子那样围着自己转了一圈，又凑过来细细观察了半天的样貌和服装。末了，黑发的少年眯起绿色的眼睛，趴在绿衣勇者的脖颈处使劲嗅了一口。  
然后，异界来的商人像是被什么东西烫到了一样飞速后退，在距离三步外的地方突兀地跪在地上埋下身子，表演了一个完美的道歉姿态。

“——对不起我认错人了！！”  
“毕竟，我家的勇者君要帅上那么一点……也不会穿着那么老土的短裤……”

温柔善良的英杰突然有种想要一剑柄将对方敲晕的冲动。

误会解开后的商人恢复了正常，三言两语便将复杂的事情解释得清清楚楚。抛开那些奇异的故事和夹杂在其中对自己那个世界里勇者的赞美，息吹不得不承认面前这个年纪看起来不大的商人，确实是有着非同一般的口才的。他望着对方提及另一位勇者时绿色的眼眸里溢出的情感，突然有点羡慕那位被拉维奥称为“勇者君”的林克。那一定是个很特别的存在。黑发的商人坚持称自己为“林克先生”，对于对方来说，恐怕连“勇者君”这个称呼，都是独一无二的。

“——对了，我来给林克先生看点好东西吧。”

不知是否察觉到了面前人的心不在焉，拉维奥适时地结束了自己的话题，转而拽过了身旁那个跟着自己来到这边的巨大袋子。息吹不可否认自己确实对这个袋子里的东西感到了好奇。  
黑发的奸商重操旧业。少年自口袋里掏出五花八门的道具，向着坐在自己面前的这个世界的勇者熟练地推销起来。

“……鉴于目前的特殊情况，租用估计是无法实现了，不如直接打个八折卖给你怎么样？完全的所有权哦？”  
“……”

倒不是说海拉鲁的勇者舍不得卢比，虽然对方开出来的价格明显比普通价位高了不止那么一星半点。望着对面的黑发少年游刃有余的模样，息吹怀疑对方之前就是这么坑他自己世界里的那位勇者的。金发的勇者叹了口气，在对方期待的眼神下展示了自己被塞得满满当当的武器袋。

“虽然很抱歉……不过我已经无法购入更多了。”

拉维奥失望地发出一个长长的鼻音，白色的小鸟在他的身旁安抚般绕了一个圈。那是两人解除误会后从商人围巾里飞出来的可爱生物，虽然刚开始见到白雀时息吹一个没忍住站起来就张弓搭箭，这个世界的勇者最终还是败在了对方惊慌失措无比可怜的目光下。

孤独的旅途中有一位同伴，是一件多么难能可贵的事情。

海利亚女神像旁边的缝隙在逐渐变换，黑发的男孩将他引以为傲的道具收进袋子，抗在了肩上。这本就是一场意外，是商人寻找自己最重要的故人的旅途当中一个小小的插曲。他要离开了。息吹知道，所以他也随着对方的动作站起了身。

“白雀！来，”

白鸟听话地再次躲进了少年厚厚的围巾中。男孩明亮的绿眼睛闪闪发光，海拉鲁的勇者熟悉那种目光——那是对方在谈论起自己的勇者时才会有的眼神。  
是一个坐标，是希望，是灯塔，指引着曾经的胆小鬼勇往直前。

“——啊、对了，”

黑发的商人在踏入未知旅途之前的瞬间又缩回脚步转过身来。大概是身后的人露出的表情太过明显，拉维奥犹豫了一下，手忙脚乱地将藏进围巾里的白雀换了个地方拢进衣袖里，然后摘下了自己大大的紫色兔子头套和围巾，一把罩在了对方头上。

“这个免费送给你！！再见啦！祝你以后好运，林克先生。”  
“什——”

息吹被对方出其不意的动作搞懵了，他站在原地，晕头转向地企图将突然遮挡住自己视野的布料拽下来。这着实让他废了好一番功夫。等到金发的勇者终于重见天日，女神像旁边的缝隙已经不见了。  
黑发的少年、白色的小鸟，聒噪的年轻商人——全部都消失了，不留一点痕迹，一切不真实得就像他刚做的一个梦。

海拉鲁的勇者望着手里的兔子头套愣了半天，最终展露出一个微笑。息吹将它们仔细地收进了自己的袋子里，并在标签上郑重其事地写下了物品描述：

「来自戴上手镯就能变成壁画的旅行商人的头套……虽然戴上这个无法变成壁画，不过攀爬速度很快。」

得知有一位和自己相像的人是什么感觉呢？黑发碧眼的旅行商人此刻，一定迫不及待地想要见到他口中的那位“勇者君”、向对方讲述在另一个世界里遇见自己的传奇经历吧。  
金发的少年笑了起来。他换下了勇者套装，穿回了那件让自己感到无比安心的蓝色英杰服，向着忘却神殿的外面走去。

有光自入口处照进来，在勇者的身后拖出了长长的影子。

属于两个世界勇者的冒险，仍将继续下去。

END


End file.
